Oregon Redux
by savedprincess85
Summary: Oregon from Nick's Point of View, plus how I think it should have ended.


**Oregon Redux**

 **I do not own the rights to New Girl, I just like to reimagine some of the scenes since the show has let me down with the Nick and Jess relationship.**

 **This story is my first fanfic in a really long time (like 6 years) and my very first for New Girl, which I recently binge watched on Netflix and haven't seen all of season 5 yet since I don't have a service provider. I'm really hoping to see the rest of season 5 soon, but the whole Reagan thing really just makes me angry, even without having seen the episodes.**

 **So this story will be mainly from Nick's point of view. I really think he has a lot he doesn't say in this episode that is clearly written on his face. I will take pieces of the show and put them in with what I think Nick was thinking. And maybe a little change in the story line because I think the possibility is there. I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

As I'm packing my bag, I hear Jess talking to Ryan about plans for Oregon. Of course she gets his voice mail. That dude really doesn't know what he has, even if he is all the way across the world, he should have some respect for Jess. Why doesn't he call her more?

"Jess, you are keeping Nick hours and it's not pretty. He doesn't call you enough." I know that this is hard for Jess to hear, because her face gets a little sad, but I hate that she thinks there is a future in this long distance relationship.

Jess comes out in a suit and heels. Unsurprisingly, she still looks hot in a quirky way.

"This is my best man's suit. I'm my dad's best man. He wanted a boy. My middle name is Christopher." Jess says, looks down and walks away. To Nick she looks dejected. Like she will never measure up to the men in her life. First her dad, and now stupid Ryan. She is so wonderful, and yet she doesn't see it.  
*******

Sitting in a winery cellar, listening to pharmacists sing and looking at a very pretty Jessica as she tries to will her phone to ring is pitiful. She has a plan for Ryan to see the town. She comes back to the table after speaking with her dad with an incredibly sad face.

"Ryan's not coming. He doesn't see the point with him having to be back at school on Monday. Which makes sense you know."

Man, that stupid piece of work! He let down the best girl on a weekend he should be here for her. Ryan, who professes to love her, should be here on the weekend her dad gets married. What can I do to help keep her from falling apart for this wedding?

"Tours canceled." Jess says, "Go ahead Nick, say what you want to say about Ryan. That he is a blank, and blank."

"Well there is something I want to say." God I hope everyone else cares enough about Jess to go along and not question and act stupid. "While you were away, we were all talking and we want to go on the tour!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" And thankfully everyone else joins in with affirmation. I'm so glad I have the friends I do. Because I couldn't keep Jess happy without them. Just to see Jess actually smile is worth whatever tour she has set up for us to go on.

The next morning, before Jess arrives, I talk to the gang. "Guys I know Jess is torn up about this. But we need to be sunshine and smiles for Jess." I hope everyone doesn't see how much I actually care and still love this girl. Maybe I should back up a little. Ah, hell, whatever, this is for Jess and I need to be there for my best friend. Rain or no rain. It needs to be sunshine today. Cece looks like she can guess what I'm feeling, but whatever.

Jess pulls up in a bike drawn carriage thing. Gosh she went out for Ryan. This is crap. I hate Ryan.

"Sorry this is so small. It was meant for Ryan and me." She reaches for her purse and mumbles something about checking her phone for Ryan.

"No no no! Give me that purse. No more checking in with Ryan. The tour starts now!" The guys chime in behind me "Yeah!" Jess just looks so sad, knowing she will probably not find a text or call from Ryan. Her sad face always got to him. It hit him in the gut. Ryan is the biggest jerk for doing this to her!

Yes, I will carry a woman's purse on this tour, just to keep Jess from having that sad face. I will run behind her, laugh at her jokes and run in the rain just to make her smile a little.

Going to Jess's mom's house was going to be difficult. I already know that before we got there. Walking into Joan's house and seeing all the UK memorabilia was hard for Nick, much less Jess. I saw Jess slump down. It was like being hit again. I could see the brave face she was putting on for her mom.

"I just want to clarify to everyone here, that I am fine." Jess says with tears in her voice.

"I'm fine too." "Me to." "I'm Fine" was the chorus around him.

I can't let this stand. This hurts too much. Something needs to change to help Jess.

"I'm not fine. I can't do this anymore. It's not all smiles and sunshine. It's not. Look, Ryan bailed and that's a dick move. And that's the truth." I say quickly, but is shocked as Jess jumps up and runs upstairs. Cece is looking at him like he was crazy in love and she knows it. Crap, I shouldn't have done that.

I follow Jess upstairs to her room. It looks like her. Bright and flowery. Music is blaring and she is crying on the bed. Man, this hurts. But I have to help in some way.

"Do you mind if I turn this down? AP Stat Jams. Advanced Placement, very smart." What am I going to say to help Jess? What could possibly help in this situation?

"Here, take your purse. Text Ryan all you want, its none of my business." Throwing her purse at her. "Long distance relationships suck. I once broke up with a woman who lived in Irvine and that is only 30 minutes away." As Jess gets up he hopes to see a smile.

"Look, Nick, Ryan and I are different. And just because it's difficult with Ryan doesn't mean we are doomed. We are star crossed lovers." Jess rambles about a bunch of women Leo has been with.

"Jess, he ain't gonna settle down, he ain't ready." Damn, that may not be what I needed to say.

"I'm a hopeless romantic. I can't help it." Jess gets up and closes her door, showing him a bunch of hearts and rambling about a kid on a dirt bike.

"It's a nice idea"

"Jess, that guys looks a lot like you. Are you sure that isn't you? I seriously couldn't tell the difference." Yes, there is the smile I was looking for as she points to Jordan and herself.

"You know what the problem with Jordan is? He is fake. He isn't real. He isn't right here in front of you when you need him. Otherwise you are dating a wall." Damn, she is crying again.

"I have to get to my dad's wedding." Jess says through more tears.

"Jess, I didn't come in here trying to be harsh. I'm trying to be helpful. It's not working. I apologize."  
Jess walks out the door. Damn. I blew that. I'm right here. I want to help her. What am I saying, I blew it too.

Standing in the ceremony room with the gang as Schmidt makes a fool of himself yet again over Fawn, Jess runs over.

"Guys, I left the rings at my mom's house. I have to get my dad ready, apparently he is wearing some kind of male corset." Jess looks really confused by this, but so damn cute at the same time.

"Coach and I will get the rings." I volunteer. I may as well be here for her, since Ryan isn't. Damn that Ryan.

"You don't have a car." Oh well, I will figure this out.

Running back into the wedding after getting stuck in a "trip" with Joan, but we found the rings. I hope I never have to do that again. I may be scarred for life. But anything for Jess. Damn, I'm out of shape after riding that stupid two-person bike.

"Here Jess." Handing her the rings. She runs into the building, and I follow because you know, its Jess. I would follow her anywhere.

She stops in the room looking at her dad and new step-mom. "Aren't they cute?" She says with a sweet smile on her face.

"Cute as a mute." I glace at Jess. "That's a think, people say that."

"Love is never what you expect it to be." Jess says.

"No it isn't"

"Hey Nick, you were right, he should have been here. I need a guy who shows up. Because anything else, it just isn't real." Jess says confidently.

"Look Jess, you deserve something real. You deserve someone who will be there for you no matter what. You deserve someone who will be there when you laugh and cry. When you are singing and when you are shouting. You deserve someone to love you for who you are. Jess, you deserve someone who knows you." There I said it. Should I follow up with how much I want to be that person? No, she is still with Ryan. I can't tell her until they are no longer together.

Jess just turns to look at me. She has a small smile on her face. I'm not sure if it's from looking at her dad dance with the love of his life, or if it's from what I said, but I will take the smile.

At this pond later, Cece gives us the lowdown on it. It's the last stop on Jess's list. Crush pond it's called. Throw a rock in the pond and wish the person liked you back.

Jess walks up and sad, but happy. I'm not sure how I know that, but I can tell.

"I just broke up with Ryan." She says holding up her phone.

"How did he take it?" I ask, hoping for the best and my heart starting to hammer.

"Good. Really good."  
"So you got his voicemail."

"Yeah, pretty much." Turning to the pond. "So this is Crush Pond. You think of person you like, pick a rock and say their name as you throw it in the pond and they will love you forever. And for the record, it never worked."

Everyone picks a rock, Schmidt, the douche he is, picks a giant rock. I drop down and pick up a rock and say Jess to myself. I love that girl. I'm going to admit it one day.

"To whoever you are, I can't wait to meet you. And I hope you live close by." Jess says as she throws hers in the water.

Gosh if she only knew that I am across the hall from her.

 **Two weeks later:**

I am sitting on the couch; glad the Dirty Dancing marathon is over. I have given Jess a chance to be sad, but I have decided that I want to try to talk to her about how I feel.

Jess comes in from work, she looks sad, but happy again. "I talked to Ryan again today. He realized I had a few of his books, he needed me to send him." Jess says as she puts her stuff down, grabs a bottle of pink wine from the kitchen and sits next to me.

"I'm over him Nick, I kind of want to burn the books, but I couldn't do that. So if I put them in a box and put the address on it, could you take them to the post office for me? I'll give you the money to mail them. I just don't want to have to do it myself. I may change my mind and hold on to them." Jess says in a rush.

"Of course. I can take them tomorrow on my way to the bar." I say. "Look, Jess, I have something I want to tell you."

"What Nick?" Jess says as she pours herself a glass of wine.

Taking a deep breath, "Jess, I am still in love with you. I realized that when we were in Oregon. I realized it when I walked in your room and you explained Lilith Fair to me. I realized it again when we were looking at your dad and step mom dancing. I realized it when you said that love is never what we expect. It's true. It's always better. It's always a roller coaster. I love you, Jess. I never stopped. I was just trying to hide my feelings because I felt like it was the best for you. I only want you to be happy."

Jess is looking at me, her mouth hanging open. A look of shock on her face. I probably should have waited.

"Jess, can you say something please? I have never known you to be silent." I say with a laugh hoping to get some response.

"It worked."

"What worked?" I say bemused and ready to panic moonwalk to my room if necessary.

"Crush pond. I was only saying the stuff out loud about whoever you are, blah blah blah. In my heart and head, I said your name. I always have you in my head and heart, Nick. I love you too. But I can't lose you again. It hurts to much to be brought from lovers, back to friends. Do you think we can do it this time? I don't, I can't…" Jess says as tears start falling down her face.

"Jess, all the stuff we broke up over, I don't care about. I just want you. Whatever the future holds. I will be there right beside you. I love you! I LOVE YOU JESSICA DAY!" I say loudly as I stand up, pulling her up with me.

"Jess, I…" I have no other words to say. I pull her to me and kiss her. I can't help it. She is crying and I have wanted to kiss her for so long. I love this woman so damn much!

Breaking apart, Jess wipes her eyes. "Nick, I love you too. I want you too. I don't care about the stuff we argued over. Stupid hangover argument! We can figure this out. I need you."

And with that, we head to her room to "talk" about it further.


End file.
